


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

Severus finished packing his bag with a sigh. He was pleased to have the chance to attend such a prestigious Potions conference in Vienna however Harry wasn't able to join him. Their relationship, such as it was, was still new. Only two years now, which meant that yes, Harry wasn't seeing anyone else and they spent more time together than not. Harry had even said the 'L' word on occasion.

There was a part of Severus that he kept hidden deep inside, where he stored his deepest, darkest fears. That part of him was sure Harry would take this opportunity to find someone else. Severus would come home and find the extra toothbrush gone, the odd sock missing from his bedroom floor, only one teacup on the kitchen table. 

When the cat's away. . . . 

Shrinking his bag and slipping it into the pocket of his robes, Severus composed himself and tried not to walk into the kitchen like a man heading to the gallows.

The terminally mussed hair was worse than usual, he thought affectionately as he recalled the previous evening's activities. The pajama bottoms Harry wore sat low on his hips, Severus's lips remembering how smooth the flesh was so close to the bone.

"Leaving already?" Harry said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He set a teacup down in Severus's spot at the table before taking a sip of his own. "You show those wizards just who is the fairest of them all."

Severus couldn't help himself. "Can't wait to get rid of me?" he asked snidely then sipped his tea made _exactly_ how he liked it. Severus frowned.

"What?" Harry asked. "I don't know what I'm going to do this week."

"I'm sure your _friends_ will keep you company." Harry took Severus's cool hand in his warm one.

"I'd rather your company any day of the week, Severus." Harry looked away. "This conference is important to you. It's selfish of me to want you to stay." 

That part of Severus, deep inside him, breathed a sigh of relief. "Going to miss your greasy old Potions professor, Potter?" Severus smirked, back on solid ground.

"Nah, not him," Harry replied with a laugh. "But I will miss you." 

"Then I shall endeavour to return as soon as possible." Severus pulled him close and Harry's arms wrapped around him. They stood that way for several moments, Severus stroking Harry's back, committing to memory the warmth of his lover to sustain him while he was away.

"Love you, Sev," Harry whispered into his hair. Severus's stomach clenched. He wanted to say it. He certainly _felt_ it. Taking a deep breath, even he wasn't sure what words would tumble from his mouth until he said them.

"And I you, Harry." Harry pulled back and looked at him. This time his eyes were smiling, too. 

"You'd better get going. Wouldn't want to miss your international Portkey. They're a bitch to get reissued." Severus pulled the Coke can from his pocket. _Wizards are quite ridiculous_ , he thought as he looked at the object that would take him to the Continent.

"No wild parties, Mr. Potter. And I shall know if you venture into my lab," Severus said admonishingly.

"Yes, sir. I wouldn't dream of it," Harry said kissing the man lightly. "Come home soon."

_Home._

As the Portkey activated, Severus's heart swelled for he knew Harry would be there waiting for him.


	2. Home ... Coming

"Missed...you," Harry panted as dropped down, spearing himself on Severus's cock. 

Severus tightened his grip on Harry's hips and thrust up into Harry's exquisite arse. 

Merlin, he'd missed this, missed _Harry_ , while he'd been away. 

"Harder!" 

Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's prick. Harry gasped, head thrown back, clenching his muscles as thick white fluid splattered Severus's stomach. Severus pushed in once more, emptying himself as Harry collapsed against him. Severus cast a cleansing charm and rolled to the side, arms wrapped around Harry's sleepy form.

"Welcome home, Sev'rus," Harry murmured as he pressed a kiss to Severus's temple.


End file.
